


a lifetime behind a single word

by hopefilledlies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Wonderland AU, for individual drabbles, more info in the author’s note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefilledlies/pseuds/hopefilledlies
Summary: A collection of drabbles of varying short length based on words.1. scrosciare - Saimami2. aspectabund - Yonameno3. pyrrhic - Kiibouma4. rubatosis - Saimota5. trepverter - Harumota





	1. Saimami;; scrosciare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Saimami  
> Setting: Pregame  
> Additional Notes: n/a

**_scrosciare_ ** _- **** ****the action of rain pouring down_

 

Rantaro stood under the pouring rain, feeling only slightly bitter. He was meant to be waiting for his sister before walking home, but he had a sneaking suspicion she had already left. He could imagine how hilarious she'd find it, him coming home late, fuming and drenched.

Luckily for him, his sister wasn't the only one with an umbrella. The one he held was black, his grip tight so he wouldn't lose it to the winds. The patter of rain on plastic was deafening, and it was making his mood worse by the second.

Because of the rain, all his classmates had left for home quickly. He was alone in the stupid school courtyard and, frankly, he had had enough. So, deciding he didn't care if his sister got home safely or not, he set off.

Rantaro had been under the impression that he had been alone, but apparently he was wrong, as turning the corner out of the school gate greeted him with the sight of a lanky looking boy with a cap shadowing his eyes. He had no umbrella, which explained why he looked absolutely drenched, and didn't seem particularly bothered by the harsh rain. Rantaro had seen some of his other classmates use their bags as cover, but this boy still had his bag slung over one shoulder. A Monokuma charm hung proudly from the zipper.

Now, this boy was no concern of his. He briefly recognised him as a classmate of his, the one who sat at the back of the class and fumbled whenever he spoke aloud. But he had never interacted directly with him, and it was clear most of the class had a distaste towards him.

Shuichi Saihara, was it?

Even so, something possessed him to step forward and hold his umbrella higher, to shelter them both as he raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

The boy looked up, revealing hazel grey eyes and long lashes. He blinked, eyes brightening as if excited. Rantaro was sure he could see traces of gold within his irises.

"A-ah, yes, I'm fine!" He smiled, almost as though he wasn't fully sure how he was supposed to react. A brief pause floated between them, before Shuichi hastily continued. "I was just checking my phone. The newest season of Danganronpa is airing soon, and I wanna stay updated. I suppose I just lost track of time."

True to his word, he held a phone between pale fingers. Rantaro could make out a Danganronpa phone case, with a sticker of Kyoko Kirigiri pasted carefully at one side. Shuichi chuckled awkwardly, borderline hysteric as he fiddled with the edge of his phone.

"You don't have an umbrella?" Rantaro decided to shift the topic, deciding not to delve too deep into the specifics of why this guy was standing under the worst rain he has ever had the displeasure of experiencing. He shook his head in response, offering a generic 'left at home' excuse.

Rantaro wasn't an overly friendly kind of guy, yet something about this kid was alluring. Maybe it was the molten gold in his eyes, or the way his hair fell in front of his face, or the tilt in his lips that bordered between a nervous smile and a smirk. Whatever it was, it was enough for words to slip out smoothly and instinctively, surprising even himself.

"Then do you want to walk home with me? There's enough room under this umbrella for the both of us."

That gold seemed to shine even brighter. His smile shifted into a grin, and pale skin flushed just enough to be noticable.

"I-if you don't mind? Ah, you're so kind!"


	2. Yonameno;; aspectabund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yonameno  
> Setting: Wonderland AU  
> Additional Notes: n/a

_**aspectabund** \- letting emotion show easily through the face or eyes_

 

Himiko could feel the gentle knock through the walls of the teapot, and huffed as she got up to answer it.  
  
"Yoohoo, Himiko!" A familiar, friendly voice filtered through the ceramic. She pushed up the lid of the teapot, poking her head out to answer.   
  
"What is it?" She asked sleepily, though she was alert, even with her head against the rim of the teapot. Angie was nice, and didn't disturb her too much, so her request for her attention must mean something.  
  
"Well, I heard it was your Unbirthday today!" She giggled, adjusting the large top hat on her head. It was yellow today, covered in splatters of multicoloured paint. "And I decided to get you something to celebrate!"  
  
Angie sweeped her hat off her head, reaching inside and producing something from its depths with a sung 'tada'. Himiko blinked, almost caught off guard by what she was seeing. It was rare for her to get gifts. In fact, the dormouse had never recieved a gift before.  
  
And yet, held before her was a new, large teapot. Usually, Himiko didn't like big teapots, as it took more effort for her to get out, but this one appeared to have stairs lining the inside walls. It was painted black and red, with pretty white and gold highlights that displayed stars among swirls of magic. If she leaned forward enough, the mouse could just about catch a glimpse of plush, red cushion nestled among the bottom of the pot.   
  
Himiko didn't show extreme emotion outwardly often, as being chronically sleey caused her reactions to generally be a bit subdued. Yet, seeing something that clearly held sentiment and love, made just for her? It was an intense, amazing feeling that welled in her chest.  
  
Her eyes sparkled with raw awe and excitement, and her mouth was open into a a half smile that continued to grow. She laughed, pushing herself and the lid upwards to get a better look.  
  
Angie was grinning brightly at the positive reaction, holding the pot closer. "Do you like it?"  
  
Himiko smiled wider than she ever remembered smiling as she wriggled out of her old teapot and into the new one. "Yes! Yes, I love it!"


	3. Kiibouma;; pyrrhic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kiibouma  
> Setting: Canon Compliance/Divergence (Ghost AU)  
> Additional Notes: Character death, references to canon ending

_**pyrrhic** \- won at too great a cost (to be worthwhile to the winner)_

 

Kokichi had given his life to end the killing game.   
  
He had been expecting to feel satisfaction, accomplishment, pride when he died.   
  
Instead, as he manifested in the undead plane and watched over Shuichi's shoulder as he explored the lab he had never got to see for himself, all he felt was guilt and bitterness.  
  
At the time, he had assumed it was because the killing game hadn't actually stopped yet. So he waited, watched as Shuichi gathered evidence, and eyed the flying robot. The Kiibo he had wanted to see right from the beginning but never had the opportunity to. He felt unbridled awe, and frustration at the sight.  
  
The end of the killing game came and went. Kokichi found that he still hadn't recieved the satisfaction he had yearned for. All he had was a hollow feeling in his chest and dried blood under his fingernails.   
  
He stared blankly down at the figure, pulling his head into his lap and carding his fingers through his hair. It was interesting, how being a ghost works. Being a phantom? He didn't care much for technical terms.   
  
He was well aware that Kiibo was gone. It was obvious just by looking down at his dead eyes, mangled body and cracked faceplates. Still, Kokichi was tempted to just let himself wallow in the belief and emotion he hated so much for once. To let himself hope that, perhaps, Kiibo could be rebuilt with his memories intact. To hope that, maybe, Kiibo had a soul despite being a robot, and would join him soon. To accept that, yes, he loved - loves - the Ultimate Robot, and felt absolutely crushed by the fact that out of everyone, his plan hadn't been able to keep him alive.  
  
(No pun intended.)  
  
Kokichi felt no satisfaction as he cradled Kiibo's lifeless form, watching through dark lashes and heavy lids as three out of sixteen moved on. The only thing he felt, watching Shuichi venture out beyond the barrier, was mild acceptance and bitterness, paired with the taste of salty tears in the back of his throat.  
  
_  
  
K1-B0 powered on for the first time in years.  
  
It felt like it had been merely moments, but Kiibo was well aware that wasn't the case. Moments ago, he had been rocketing towards the barrier of the Academy, set to self destruct.   
  
Now, he was fully functional with an updated model. He didn't recognise the person working on him when he opened his eyes. He asked about Shuichi, and Maki, and Himiko.   
  
He recieved confirmation that they were doing well. That he could go and see them soon.   
  
When the mysterious person left, Kiibo found himself more relaxed. He leaned back, blinking and trying to get used to everything that felt so similar and yet so different. Like everything was the same, just shifted two inches to the right.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He jolted, turning in surprise to see something he couldn't process. There, right in front of him, stood Kokichi Ouma, paler and faintly bloodied. A boy who lied all the time and acted like a villain. A boy whose actions contradicted themselves and motives were shrouded in mystery.   
  
A boy who was dead, and yet was currently grinning at him like it was the best day of his life.   
  
He stared for a few moments, not sure how to respond, before Kokichi started snapping his fingers in front of him. "Hey, you only just got up! Don't tell me you're malfunctioning already!"  
  
Kiibo blinked, before speaking quietly. His voice sounded more unsteady than he last remembered. "...Kokichi? But- but you're-"  
  
"Dead?" Kokichi huffed, smirking as he held his arms out and did a twirl, showing off blood stained clothes and skin. "Yeppers! But don't worry about that."  
  
"Don't worry about it?" The robot repeated incredulously, disbelief clear in his tone. "You're dead! How are you here?"  
  
"Because-" He sang, leaning over to poke Kiibo's nose. He was even more puzzled to note that the touch felt real. His sensors recognised it as physical touch. "I have unfinished business."  
  
_  
  
K1-B0 powered on for the first time in years.  
  
Kokichi feels a hint of satisfaction for the first time since his death. 


	4. Saimota;; rubatosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Saimota  
> Setting: Non-Despair  
> Additional Notes: n/a

_**rubatosis** \- the unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat_

 

Shuichi was warm, weighed down by the body draped over him. He didn't protest, smiling lovingly as he glanced out of the corner of his eye, seeing Kaito nuzzle sleepily into his neck. The astronaut was fast asleep, but just as affectionate as always. He shifted the blankets around them, stifling a yawn himself.  
  
Kaito had dragged him to bed, fed up with falling asleep on his own and dealing with Shuichi's insomnia aftermaths, mostly because he refused to take naps even after being up all night. And while the detective was undeniably touched by the concern, and absolutely loved the cuddling and contact, he still couldn't sleep.  
  
His mind was racing, trying to piece together the most recent case that he was stuck on. Even without the evidence laid out on a table in front of him, his brain still screamed that he had to figure this out. Perhaps that wasn't healthy. Was that considered overworking?  
  
Oh well. Even if he wanted to actually work at this hour, the weight of Kaito against him stopped him from trying to move. Shuichi didn't want to disrupt his sleep, and even if he didn't care about waking him, he would still be faced with the inevitable questioning.  
  
Shuichi relaxed the muscles he didn't know he tensed in the first place, nuzzling into the pillow - Kaito's pillow. The scent of musk hit his nose, and the gentle grip around his waist tightened, though not uncomfortably. His heart was beating against his ribcage, and he could feel every thump, which really wasn't helping him get any closer to sleep.   
  
He shifted around to cuddle against Kaito's chest, making sure not to jostle his boyfriend too much as he briefly wondered if counting the beats of his heart would help him drift off any faster.


	5. Harumota;; trepverter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Harumota  
> Setting: Canon Compliant  
> Additional Notes: Character death, references to chapter 5

**_trepverter_ ** _\- a witty response or comeback you think of only after it's too late to use_

 

Maki remembered sitting with him, still hesitant. He had such a warm personality, and she was scared his heat would fully thaw her defences.   
  
She remembered him eyeing her carefully, the one sided conversation lulling to a weird silence. She remembered huffing at him, asking what he wanted and why he was staring.  
  
She remembered him smiling, so soft and genuine that it made her heart skip a beat. She remembered him flashing his classic grin a moment later.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I just really wanna see you smile. A real, big one." It had caught her by surprise, and he continued with bright eyes, as if he just had the best idea. "I know! One day, when we're out of here, I'll take you to space with me. The stars always make me smile, so being up there would be even better." He had winked, placing his hands triumphantly on his hips. "Pretty cool idea, right?"   
  
She had been flustered at the time, shoving him in embarrassment.   
  
Maki stuttered out a breath, struggling to stop heaving with tears against her cheeks. She can't remember the last time she cried, especially not to this capacity. She had almost thought she had developed an inability to cry.  
  
She watches that pathetic cage of a rocket propel into the ground, not nearly impressive enough to hold a candle against any of the rockets Kaito had rambled to her about.   
  
Her traitorous tongue moved as she watched, time slowing as the rocket hung in midair. The words burnt the back of her throat and came out in a quiet breath, words that she had been too flustered to say beforehand and words she had never wished to become true.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't die first."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt List: https://shannaraisles.tumblr.com/post/178246864645/writing-challenge-prompt-list
> 
> If you want to talk, my Tumblr is @lavendrrabbitholes !


End file.
